Every Breath You Take
by SnixLover
Summary: Naya is engaged but when the wedding day comes she is nowhere to be found and the wedding is cancelled. The pressure, the fear and frustration make her run away. While taking some time off, she finds a new old love. This encounter puts her in a very bumpy road. Close or apart they're always watching out for each other because the love has always been there.
1. Chapter 1

**Before Reading: **Hello! If you usually read my stories I have to warn you that this one might be a little different, that's why I decided to rated it M. This is a Sallivera story but as always everything is fiction. This story might include inappropriate language, sex scenes/references, smoking, drinking, between other themes.

* * *

She left the letter in her room and looked around before closing the door. She had been crying all morning and she was feeling so lost, she didn't know what to do. She had to hurry up, in some minutes people would come to help her prepare to the wedding that would not happen. She had prepared a suitcase with some clothes and her documentation.

"Lucy... Someone will take care of you, okay?" Naya pet the dog's head and shut the front door slowly. She ran to the car, afraid that someone would see her. She drove and drove and she wasn't quite sure where she was going. She stopped in a parking lot and thought for a while. In a very short amount of time everyone would know, her family would be disappointed that she ran away, Sean would surely be mad and furious that she left him on their wedding day and the wedding she had been preparing would end even before its start.

Then she realized she could not stay in California. She didn't want to be found. She didn't know what she was doing with her life, nothing was working out. Then she had an idea. She drove to the airport and bought a ticket to the next fly available. She turned off her phone and put her headphones and started to listen to some old songs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naya's family and beauty team had arrived to her house and got alarmed when realized Naya was not there. First, they thought something bad had happened to her but then Naya's mom found the two letters on Naya's bed. One had written 'Mom' and the other 'Sean'. Yolanda knew exactly what it meant.

"Let's go... We need to go see Sean. There is no wedding." She looked around and said to the rest of the people. She was sad and disappointed but mostly she was hurried about Naya, something big must have happened to make her ran away, she was not only under pressure or scared, there was something else.

"What happened?" Nickayla asked quickly.

"Your sister ran away... She left me a letter and other to Sean." She showed the letters to Nickayla. "See if you can talk to her, please..."

Nickayla tried and tried but she couldn't reach Naya. Yolanda choose to not read her letter until she delivered Sean's letter first. When she showed up, you could see in Sean's face that he knew something was going on. He roughly opened his letter and read it. He was angry and the tears on his face were the prove that he was hurt. He stormed out going somewhere and the rest of the people went home.

Finally, when everyone calmed down Yolanda took some time to read her daughter's letter, she really needed an explanation for all that happened in that day. She wanted to kill Naya for leaving on her wedding day without even tell her mom that she was not okay.

"_Mommy, _

_I know you're probably pissed off right now. I know you were excited and happy for me but I couldn't do it. I thought I was excited too, I thought this was going to be my future... I thought that after this wedding I would become even more of a woman, I would be a wife and eventually in some years a mom and a family woman and that my forever love would be Sean._

_But no. I can't explain it right now why but ... hm... something inside of me said this was not meant to happen. I'm sorry. I'm a coward and I ran away because I was too afraid to face you, the family, and Sean. __I'm okay. I'm not sure where I am but I'll be fine. Please, give me some space. I promise that when I'm ready I'll call you. Please try to explain it to dad and the others. _

_Love you more than anyone else in the world, and I'm 100% sure of that. I'm sorry._

_Love, __Naya_

_PS: Lucy is alone. Please take care of her."_

* * *

Naya landed on Texas. There was no way someone would find her there. She went to a hotel and as she closed the room's door she took a deep breathe. She ran to the bathroom and took a shower while crying. She was mostly mad at herself.

She turned on her phone and she had never had so many missed calls. She called her mom, she was crying and shaking for no apparent reason.

"NAYA!" Her mom screamed in the other side of the phone. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Mom-Mom..." Naya mumbled.

"Naya Marie Rivera, where are you?" Naya tried to keep herself together.

"I'm not in Cali. I'm sorry, mom..."

"It's just a wedding, Naya... Please don't do anything stupid." Her mom asked softly.

"How's Sean? I didn't mean to-"

"He is furious. But he just wants to talk with you. Do you think there is a chance for you?"

"No. Mom... I don't love him. I know I did the right thing." Naya took a deep breathe. "I just wish I did things differently. He didn't deserve it."

* * *

"Holy shit!" Mark laughed as he read the news on his phone. "This bitch always was crazy..." He commented out loud when he saw that Naya had left Sean on their wedding day. Naya had invited him but never answered. He had no interest in seeing her marrying another guy.

"What's up?" His brother asked.

"You remember, Naya?"

"The hottie you let go? Yes, what about her?" It was truth and everyone knew, Mark included. It was the couple itself that didn't work out but Naya tried, Mark didn't even try to make things better and eventually he lost her.

"She just left her fiancé on their wedding day! It's everywhere!" Mark sounded super excited.

"You know she is probably not okay right now... Sound too happy." Matt smirked. "At least pretend you feel sorry for them..."

"I'm not excited, Matt. We don't work out. This would probably happen with us too. Naya is fire and I'm ice, it doesn't match."

"I always heard that the opposites attract."

"Oh and do. Mostly in bed... The rest was just fights."

"Mark, listen, don't be fucking stupid this time. Don't deny what's obvious." With this words Mark started to think in his relationship with Naya. After some time he decided to not think about it anymore. He picked up his guitar and a beer and went outside where he composed another song.

* * *

**AN: Hello again! So... here I am. This is just the begining of a long journey. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naya woke up in her hotel room. It was a sunny day outside but there was no way she would know with the darkiness of that room. She picked up her bag she left careless on the ground and picked up her cigarette pack. She wasn't a regular smoker but sometimes when she was stressed or feeling down it was what it take to make her feel better for a while.

As she finished the cigarette, she got up and dressed up before heading out for breakfast. She had her sunglasses on and she was hoping anyone would recognize her. She went away and found a little coffe shop. She felt like she had been there before but she didn't know when or how. She ordered her breakfast and waited in silence. She felt her phone ringing. It was Sean. She answered, she would listen to him and just reply with short answered because she was exposed in public.

"Hello?" She said softly. She heard the man on the other side of the line taking a deep breath.

"Naya..." He said. She was expecting to hear him shout at her but no. "Please, come back." He really loved her otherwise he would never beg her to come back. "I love you and I know we can make it."

"I'm sorry." She looked around. "Hmm... We can't."

"I read your letter and I don't understand how everything changed so quickly... I thought you were fine."

"I thought so too." The waitress left her breakfast on the table and after smiling softly at Naya she went away. "I don't want to hurt. I want you to be happy with someone that loves you." She sighed. "I know that right now it's impossible to ask you this, but I really would like to be your friend. You're a nice guy and I know one day you will find an amazing girl that won't be like me, stupid, and leave you because of old feelings."

"Ok... I got it. I still love you and I don't know if it will go away anytime soon. Can you please stay away while I try to take you off of my mind...?"

"That's what I'm doing. I'm sorry, I really am..." Sean hang up and Naya started to eat. She couldn't stop thinking about their conversation, she left a man that absolutely loves her and would do anything for her to be happy, including stay away from her for what? A feeling she had when she found a love song on her phone? A guy that doesn't love her back? Naya was so confused. She didn't know if the choices she was making were the right ones but she was following her heart.

She paid for the breakfast and in a acelerated pace she made her way back to the hotel. She walked through some different streets and she ended up downtown. She walked while thinking and she wasn't sure where she was going. She kept walking and as she turned on street's corner she was hit by a car. She flew into the air and then fell on the hard ground.

The driver rushed out of the car and ran to her, the unconscious body laid on the street.

"Naya!" He shouted when he realized he had hit the familiar girl. "Naya!" He quickly took his phone out of his pocket and called 911. As he waited for help he stood by her and tried to keep people away from her. He was so worried she could be seriously damaged. She was bleeding and bruised but she was still breathing. He held her hand and watched her pulsation until the ambulance arrived.

"C'mon Nay... I can't lose you..."

* * *

"Can I please see her?" He asked one of the nurses. "Can someone please answer me? I just want to know if she is alright..." He quit and sat on a chair crying. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. It was bad enough he had hit her with his car but it wasn't just that, she was also his friend, how would he look to her ever again?

"Naya Rivera?" The doctor called out and Mark ran to him. "Are you a relative?"

"I'm... I'm her friend, she has no one else here..." Mark cleaned his tears.

"Miss Rivera is in surgery right now. We're doing everything we possibly can but we can't assure she will be 100% okay. She hit with her head and spine pretty hard on the ground and there are several damages we cannot fully repair."

"What does that mean?"

"Right now we can't tell for sure what the consequences will be but there will be some." Mark felt himself getting out of breath. He hadn't hit her that hard, she just was so fragile and came out of nowhere. He sat back and thought that maybe he should call her family.

* * *

Mark had been living on the waiting room of that hospital for a whole day. 24 hours he was on that hospital. He wanted to see her but they wouldn't let him. He had called her family and they were coming to see her. He tried to explain to her family what had happen but they really didn't care, what mattered was that Naya was still in that hospital looking not very well.

"Can I see my daughter?" Naya's mom asked one of the doctors. He guide her to the room. Mark waited in the waiting room, for some reason they wouldn't let him see her unless his last name was Rivera.

She had woken up. She looked around and saw her family on the room. They stayed there for a while in silence until Naya was strong enough to speak. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a car." They tried to explain to her. "I asked you to be careful, Naya..." Her mom held her hand. "You're not totally fine and the doctors don't know when you will be..." She cleaned the tears on her face. "Baby, you need to rest and get strong, okay?" Naya wasn't understanting what her mom meant until she tried to move her legs and she couldn't. No one could control the screams and tears of Naya, the doctors told the family to leave her alone for a while.

"Is she okay?" Mark asked when he saw the family leaving.

"What do you think?" Her father replied rudely. "Go away, boy. You have done enough here."

"I won't go anywhere until I can talk to her."

"Yes you are! You're the reason my daughter is like that. You have done enough. Now, go away!" He shouted at Mark. For a few seconds Mark believed he was the one to blame but in reality he did nothing wrong.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt her! I didn't even know she was in town!" Mark replied back. He sat down and took a few deep breaths, there was no way he would leave that hospital without talking to Naya and make sure she was okay first.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. I always feel so bad while writing these things... :/ Good thing it's fiction. Anyway, hope you stay tuned for more and leave me your review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mark had just came back from his house He had taken a shower and slept a few hours on his bed and he was now ready to go back to the hospital and try to see Naya again. Her family had ordered to not allow Mark anywhere near Naya and that was making him crazy. He felt guilty and he just wanted a chance to talk to her.

"Please... Let me see her..." Mark begged when Yolanda walked out of Naya's room.

"Why do you keep insisting?"

"I love your daughter and I really really want to talk to her..."

"Look. Naya is not fine. Naya..." She sighed. "She can't walk. She is depressed and the doctors are most worried about her psychological condition right now. I know my daughter had feelings for you and that is why I can't let you see her. She doesn't know you were the person that hit her with the car. She can't know. Her head is a mess and she doesn't need anything else to add to it."

Mark was even more worried about her now. He needed to figure out a way to see her. He had screwed up her life.

"Hmmm... What if, we don't tell her for now. She knows I live here in Texas. Any good friendswould have come for a visit." He suggested but Yolanda didn't seem too convienced. "You said your daughter has or had feelings for me. I will help her through this time. I just need your collaboration. I promise I just want the best for her."

"Ok, come with me but my husband can't know about this." Mark had the biggest smile on his face. He followed Yolanda to Naya's room. She peaked inside and ordered him to stay outside for a while.

"Naya, baby, I have someone here for you."

"I don't want to see anybody." Naya said and looked away.

"He really wants to see you." Naya's mom called Mark and he walked in. She got out and closed the door so they could talk more privately.

Mark's heart was racing. He hadn't seen her in a few months and now that she was there in front of him she wasn't okay. He felt awful for seeing her like that but at least she was alive. "Hey..."

Naya's eyes widen when she saw Mark walking into her room. She wanted to hide. She never felt so ashamed of herself. She didn't want him to see her like that. She didn't want to think about the last months of her life. The mistakes she had made and what she had lost.

"What are you doing here?" She asked really scared.

"I'm here to see you. I heard about what happened. I don't know if you remember but I live here in Texas. Hmm... and I missed you. I wanted make sure you recover from your accident and you get back on your feet." He softly smiled at her.

"I doubt I'll ever be what I was. My legs are paralyzed and the doctors keep fooling me with chances and miracles that I know that won't happen, which means my life makes no sense. I can't act, I can't perform, I can't do what I love, I'm limitated. I guess it is what you call karma." She cleaned the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"You are kidding, right?" Mark asked seriously. "This is not my Naya. You don't give up! You have chances to get better, minimal or not there are chances and you'll fight. You will still be doing what you love. I promise that I will help you through everything. You will get back on your feet and walk again. You will walk again and do what you love even if that is the last thing I do." He held her hand and looked to her right in the eyes. They were both crying by now. Mark was feeling Naya's pain and if he could he would do anything for it to disappear.

"Why are you doing this...?" Naya looked down. "I have been a bitch to you, well to everyone. I don't remember the last time we had a conversation ike this... why now? Feeling sorry for me?" She looked back at him. He had suddendly came back to her and she didn't understand why.

"I love you, Nay. I don't need any other reason than that. I love you and I will be here even if you don't want me to. You can ask me for anything. And by anything I mean anything really."

"I don't want to go back to LA." She whispered.

"You don't have to." Mark smiled to her softly and kissed her hand. "Your parents won't like that idea but I'll take care of you."

"You really don't have to do this..." She was loving it. She loved his attention, the dedication and she loved that he was trying to help. It was weird for her but she loved him so much she didn't even care. Everything was upsides down in her life, her health, her career, her love life and she was just following her heart from now. He was offering to be there and she would take full advantage of it. She was going to enjoy the last thing she had left.

* * *

"I want to stay here in Texas." It was Naya's last night in the hospital and she had made her decision. She didn't want to go back to LA where paparazzi would follow her, where the media would explore her story and image, where Sean was, where all her problems were reunited. Sooner or later she would have to come back and go on with her life, but she wasn't ready now.

"You are going back with us, Naya. Where are you staying here? Who will be watching you?"

"I might be... you know..." It was still hard for her to use the right terms when reffering to her current situation. "I have a place and someone here. I can't go back to LA now. I don't want to feel like I'm 5 and I need my parents for everything. I got everything settled and I know what I'm doing. Trust me, please."

Her parents were mad, especially her dad but they just they wanted what was best for them. Yolanda knew she was staying with Mark and that made her feel better about leaving Naya behind. They were going to visit to check on her and pray a lot for her to get better.

Naya waited on her wheelchair. She waited for Mark to appear and right on time there he was. He was looking handsome and Naya just felt inferior by his presence. It had never happened, she was a confident woman and it scared her that she was feeling like that. She had started to fight, mostly against herself.

"You look beautiful." It was the truth. Naya remained the flawless human being was always was. Her eyes were shining and her hair was perfectly done. After a month in the hospital she was finally ready to go home.

"Thank you... for everything." He just smiled at her and softly kissed her forehead.

"Let me take you home. Your new life starts today."

* * *

"Welcome to your new house." Mark said as he opened the big front door.

"This is your house?" Naya looked around. It looked perfect, last time she was on Texas she was on his parents' house and now he had its own and it was perfect. Tiny and cosy but with enough space, no stairs or obstacles for her.

"Our house." He showed her the house. "I cleaned it and did some adjustments and well I hope you like it. "This will be your room, I still need to organize some things, there are still a few of my clothes on the closet but I think you have enough space to put your stuff."

"This is your bedroom. I can't take it..."

"Don't worry I have another room. This one is just better for you." He kept showing her the house. "We have a little gym in the garage and we will use to get you back to walk. I'm not giving up on you and you shouldn't either. We also have this little garden. Noah is in there, he comes in at night but he likes to be outside. If you want you can ask for Lucy to be sent here because I know how you love her. I think she would be a great support for us."

"Dogs are there and they don't judge."

"That's right. I'd be glad to welcome Lucy into our house."

"Thank you. I'm ready for this. Thank you. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"Don't thank me again, just be happy. Please... all I want is to see you happy and healthy. No more thank you's just be yourself and be the warrior you are. Win, baby, win."

* * *

**AN: Hello readers! It's been a while! I'm back with this new chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Don't know if you are liking how this is turning. Please leave me your opinions and previsions for future chapters. Once again, remember this is only fiction. Everything is fine in real life. Gladly.**


End file.
